


melting gold

by bigchaosenergy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, chaos suga, future smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigchaosenergy/pseuds/bigchaosenergy
Summary: Even as an art student, she was a vibrant neon sign that screeched “I do not belong here” louder than any words she could say on her own. Towering the population at a cool 6’0” and having an untamed coiled mane painted shades of a neon sunset meant most students went out of their way to avoid eye contact with her. Her only saving grace: another intimidating giant willing to bring her into his circle of volleyball chaos.[updates once a week~]
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. first encounters(pt1)

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do a bit of hq x reader stories, and my ass got side-tracked thinking of pretty specific scenarios sO have an OC. this is the first in a series of drabbles with this character, there might be some continuity, but mostly random situations, social media, and/or fuckery. ive got 5?? or so more story snippets of varying length planned, so stay tuned!

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ 

“Asahiiiii!” A loud ~~annoying~~ voice wailed through the apartment. The soon-to-be fashion designer groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and clamped his eyes shut. The cause of his current distress was a woman, lying on his floor, her arms wrapped around his ankle.

“Sukai, you aren’t helping.” The large man grumbled, not quite comfortable enough to tell off his friend in any louder a voice than a whisper. A curly mop of blues and teals shifted around his leg to reveal a pouty face looking up at him.

“I’ll help you finish your portfolio, if you let me crash your practice for figure studies pleaaaase!” The girl drew out her final plea longer than Asahi thought was humanly possible. It would take longer to finally get her to agree to stop pestering him. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Fine, _fine_ ,” An excited gasp could be heard from below him, “Just please stay in the bleachers, and don’t do anything _weird_.” Long limbs unwound and clambered up to a standing position, and Asahi was staring eye-to-eye to what was once the silly puddle on the floor.

“Oh captain, my captain!” Sukai saluted – her curls animatedly bounced around her shoulders with the movement.

“What did I do in my previous life to deserve this torture…” Asahi mumbled. Sukai rolled her bright eyes, her grin never faltering.

It was a week from midterms – the pair were scrambling to throw together their projects for their respective fields. Asahi – a student in the fashion design program – had to put together a fall collection inspired by the city of Busan, South Korea, as well as an extensive midterm test primarily covering the history of fashion. Sukai, or Skye, was an American transfer student in the Art and Design program. Among other things, her midterm required several studies of motion – which is what led to her harassing her best friend Asahi to watch in on his volleyball practice. 

“You owe me dinner when practice is over with.” Asahi huffed as he rifled through his scattered papers. “I don’t know what you would do without me, Sukai.”

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

_Frustration grew evident on a freshman Skye’s face. The map of the school she held in her hands was crumpled after furious man-handling and irritation upon being unable to decipher it. It was her first week in Japan, the language was still very new to her and was nowhere near as formal as her studies were in America._

_“_ Fuck _!” She let out an exasperated curse in her native tongue before crumpling the map back up and shoving it back into her pocket. She’d just have to ask for directions._ Great. No problem _. It didn’t help that the woman stuck out like a sore thumb in her own country – in Japan she was a vibrant neon sign that screeched “I do not belong here” louder than anything she could say on her own. Towering the population at a cool 6’0” and having an untamed coiled mane painted shades of a neon sunset meant most students went out of their way to avoid eye contact with her._

_As Skye’s eyes were scanning for anyone that looked like they could help her, her gaze locked onto another fellow Giant, whose head was glued to a book in front of him. Running up to the man, Skye tapped his shoulder and began the conversation with a painfully formal ‘Hello.’ The giant jumped, not noticing her presence before._

_“O-oh, hi there.” Skye’s ears weren’t trained enough to pick up the stutter in the man’s voice, but her eyes were definitely trained enough to understand the signs of embarrassment that the man radiated._

_“I am very sorry for interrupting you. Could you please tell me where this art class is?” Skye pulled out her schedule and pointed to the class she was already five minutes late for._

_“S-sure, if you take the north entrance by the stairs, and follow the second hallways on the right –“ The man continued riddling off directions as the hamster left the wheel in Skye’s brain. At some point he must’ve glanced to her and noticed the glazed look in her eyes, telling him that she was totally lost. “Ahh, hah. Uh, do you… Want me to show you?” The man’s face reddened as he posed the question. Sukai let out a huge sigh of relief._

_“I would like that very much, please!” Somehow, her smile was brighter than her hair. “My name is Sk—wait, Bennett Skye.” She stuck her hand out to shake her newfound saviors’._

_“Benetto… Sukai?” He repeated carefully, though confused as he shook her hand._

_“You are right, that sounds terrible, please just call me Skye.” She was_ somewhat aware _that socially one should call another by their last name in this country, but it just didn’t suit her in the slightest. She was not aware of_ how much _that would be a problem until this moment. The tall man’s face lit up a vibrant red as he stammered noises of what might be labeled protest? Skye wasn’t certain, but he was definitely floundering for words. “I apologize! I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, I am a transfer student from America and it is very odd for me to be referred to as Bennett. I have not yet become accustomed to your culture, and for that I am sorry!” Skye bowed her head, hoping she didn’t offend the man._

_Wheels started turning in his brain, and the pieces began coming together. That certainly explained why she spoke so weird. He’d met a few foreigners in his life, but out in Miyagi it was typically people who had lived in his home country for a long time and knew their customs. She must’ve been incredibly new to Japan to be this lost and confused. Settling his nerves, he forced a small smile to his face._

_“No need to apologize… I’m Azumane Asahi.”_

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

“Without you?” She snorted, “Bro, I would _still_ be looking for my 1st block art class. I practically had to tackle you to give me directions; no one wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah, it was definitely a mistake letting you bully me like that.”

“ _Bully?_ I’ll show you bullying you big oaf!”

“Sure, after I get my portfolio together, okay?”

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚


	2. first encounters(pt2)

By the halfway point through Asahi’s volleyball practice Sukai’s hand was _cramped_ from the furious sketching. Four pages, front and back, were chock full of gesture studies of the men’s team throughout practice. Sukai was massaging her hands when Asahi approached her on the bleachers – yellow water bottle in hand.

“How’s it going?” He asked, peeking down at the work she had done.

“My hands hurt, Asahiiii,” The woman whined, dramatically flailing around, “I won’t be able to eat ramen with chopsticks for dinner!”

“You can’t do that anyway, Bene-san.” The nerve-ridden gentleman tended to refer to her by that nickname when they were in public, lest someone get the ✨wrong idea✨

“Wow, rude, you are feeding yourself tonight _sir_.” She huffed at him. Asahi rolled his eyes, ignoring her antics as one of his teammates approached.

“Hey Asahi! Sorry I’m late, had a project to turn in before I came here.”

Sukai was _certain_ her heart came to a screeching, dangerous halt when she looked up to see who the voice belonged to. Long, silvery hair framed a slim face that was adorned with the most gorgeous hazel eyes. The hamster definitely left the wheel in Sukai’s brain as the two talked to each other, her mouth hanging slightly agape.

“-don’t think I’ve introduced you before. This is Benetto Sukai… uh, Bene-san?” Asahi nudged her with his foot, giving Sukai the cue to spring back into action.

“Oh, yeah! Hi! I am those things. Am that. Sorry, what?” Smooth. The light haired man laughed as he stuck his hand out to shake hers.

“Sugawara Koushi.” Sukai rose to shake his hand; his eyes widened as he realized just how tall the woman was.

“Benetto Sukai, but Sukai is just fine!” She gave a charming smile, willing her fast-paced thoughts about getting this man in her bedroom to do ‘figure studies’ out of her brain.

“You’re so tall!” He exclaimed excitedly. She couldn’t help the light dusting of pink that reached her ears as he spoke to her. “Do you play any sports?”

Before Sukai could respond, a whistle was blown, indicating that break time was over, and the two players had to get back to practice. Asahi gave Sukai a knowing grin as he jogged away. She responded with narrowed eyes, but absolutely couldn’t remove the smile that was plastered across her face.

The last half of practice had Sukai drawing much more deliberate figures than the first half of quick, rough sketches. An embarrassing amount of the second half drawings were of her newfound eye candy, Sugawara Koushi.

“Bene-san!” Asahi’s deep voice carried through the gym. Closing her sketch book, Sukai looked up to see the showered and changed Asahi, Sugawara, and a third person approaching her spot on the bleachers. “I invited Sugawara and Daichi to dinner, i-if you don’t mind.” He sounded bashful, for not conferring with her before-hand she supposed. It was a true wonder as to why so many people were scared of this giant teddy bear.

“Yeah, no problem Azusu-chan.” The shyness left his face as he rolled his eyes at the horrendous nickname Sukai had given him.

“You know I hate that.” He mumbled, but Sukai couldn’t hear his complaints over the other two’s laughter. Smiling, Sukai jumped up and shoved her sketchbook in her large purse and her pencil behind her ear.

“We’re hitting that ramen place on the corner, right? I’m starving; watching you boys work up a sweat really got me _hungry_.” Sukai tossed a playful wink down to Sugawara. On the light-haired man’s behalf, Asahi began glowing bright red.

“Y-yes Sukai, now come on, they’re locking up the gym!” Asahi drug his best friend by the wrist to the exit. He was scolding the woman about how she “can’t just say _things like that_ ” in front of his friends, how she might embarrass one of them, and other things of the sort, when the red that tinted Sugawara’s cheeks and ears finally died down. The smirk on his face was a permanent fixture, however, and new devious goals were already being plotted in his head.

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

“Mm, yeah, after I ran into Asahi that day, I just kept noticing him around the art department. We had a few overlap classes that first year, and since he was the only one who talked to me I just kinda strong-armed him into being my friend.”

“You were really mean to me, Sukai.” Asahi’s pouts might fool Sugawara and Daichi, but they did not work on Sukai.

“Bullshit, I brought you food _every_ time I stalked you to lunch break.”

“Yeah, food from your psychotic quest to find the hottest food in Tokyo!”

“It’s not my fault you’re a babyback bitch.”

“Now do you guys see what I mean?” Asahi pleaded to the other two, looking for support. The snickering from them indicated he probably wouldn’t get it.

“Say… If you guys have known each other for so long, why is this the first time we’re meeting you, Bene-san?” Daichi questioned. Sukai had determined she liked the sound of his voice. It was gruff, and sure of itself. She hadn’t put too much thought into his, or anyone at the table’s looks since the food came out. She was struggling immensely with the metal chopsticks, and was far too stubborn to ask for a fork.

“Well, I was –“ The loan noodle she had caught in her chopsticks slid out, “- _oh, for fuck’s sake_!”

“Language.” Asahi warned, swatting her hand. This earned him a mean look from the blue-haired girl. Before she could continue, Asahi answered for her. “I had invited her out a few times to watch the matches, or join us in a post-game dinner. She was self-conscious about her Japanese, so never wanted to come out and make a fool of herself.”

“Nuh uh! I was just busy, that’s all.”

“Yeah, with what?”

Sukai blinked once. Twice. Three times. “… Stuff.”

The table laughed as her cheeks reddened. Both Daichi and Sugawara couldn’t help but notice the difference that Sukai brought out in Asahi. While still a giant teddy-bear, he was definitely more vocal than he was in high school, even if it was due to Sukai constantly prodding him.

“Don’t worry, Bene-san, your Japanese and accent are very cute.” Sugawara spoke up, the tone of his voice and the gleam in his eyes only deepened the red covering Sukai’s face. She coughed, and tried to recover her composure.

“You’re gonna make a girl swoon if you keep talking like that, Sugawara-san.” She was sitting up straight, and had a confident look on her face, but it was still obviously burning. Sugawara was pleased with himself. “Also, you guys please call me Sukai, I still hate formalities.”

“Okay, _Sukai_ ,” The light-haired man purred. She might begin to regret her request, because she was absolutely weak-kneed after that, “We were interrupted our last conversation. Do you play any sports? Surely not everyone in America is as tall as you.”

Sukai chuckled; she did get the height question a lot here. “I did a bit of basketball in high school, but I’m really just not coordinated. I like a late-night runs, that’s about as athletic as I get nowadays. And I’m 184cm, if that’s your next question.”

Her height was significantly taller than Sugawara’s stature – it was on par with Asahi and Tsukishima. That did absolutely nothing to stop him from wanting to get her riled up. As one of the staff passed, Sugawara flagged them down and made a quiet request – nothing to interrupt the flow of the conversation as Daichi carried it on without him.

“You could always give volleyball a shot, I know the women’s team is always looking for decent blockers.”

“So I can get a plastic ball slammed into my face? I’ll pass on that one,” Sukai snorted, “Besides I much rather watching you all run around in shorts and sweating up the place. Makes for great art. Let me know when the skins versus shirts practice game is and I’m _there_.” Asahi swatted Sukai again, a flush filling his face.

“What?” She laughed, trying to push his hand away, “C’mon now, I’ve already seen you Asahi, don’t be greedy! I want to share my love!” The red on Asahi’s face deepened further as he attempted to sputter out a response. For a moment, both Sugawara and Daichi wondered if there was something more to the other two’s relationship.

“I-i-i wasn’t _naked_ Sukai! Quit making it sound gross!” He crossed his arms in front of himself, almost looking like a sulking child.

“Yeaaah, you’re right. Despite my efforts.”

“Stop saying things like that, t-they’re going to get the wrong idea!” Asahi huffed, “Sukai needed a model for a workshop she missed one week. That’s all!” He desperately tried to explain his side away – Sukai was going to age him decades if she kept this shit up.

The woman in question clutched her chest, “Is that all I am to you, Asahi? A poor, groveling art student?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, ow, my ego.”

“Good, you need less of it.”

“I am going to lock you out of the –“

The two’s bickering was interrupted by one of the staff walking by, holding a bundle of silverware.

“Did one of you ask for this?” They asked sweetly. Sugawara nodded and took the bundle with a smile. He waited for the waiter to walk off before he turned to Sukai and handed the silverware to her.

“As endearing as it is to see you flounder for your food, I really think you should eat something.” Embarrassed, Sukai took the bundle of silverware, definitely making note to graze Sugawara’s hand as she did so. His hand was warm and soft, and she was very much a fan of the sensation. She didn’t miss the devious flicker in his eyes. Oops. Caught.

“Thanks, Suga-san.”

“Koushi.” He corrected, with all sly smiles and gleaming eyes. Sukai furrowed her brows, her brain not making the connection the man in front of her was insinuating.

“Pardon?”

“If I’m gonna call you Sukai, I think it’s only fair you refer to me as Koushi.”

Soul? Yeeted

Brain? Deleted

Hotel? Trivago

Struggling, Sukai couldn’t find any words for a response. Straight up forgot the entirety of the Japanese language, and all she could do was sit there and stare blankly ~~at this cheeky motherfucker~~ in front of her. Asahi was smiling into his drink, a poor attempt to stifle his laughter. In the year and a half that he had known Sukai, he hadn’t known her to ever just blank in such a manner. She was never _shy_ , something that Asahi couldn’t comprehend, and she had no qualms with letting people know how attractive she found them (another feature Asahi _could not_ relate to). So seeing his fearless best friend hung up on his mother-like teammate was a wild ride. Daichi seemed to be enjoying the show just as much – he would definitely be teasing Sugawara later.

Asahi kicked his best friend in the shin – the physical jolt was enough to kick-start Sukai’s brain into moving again. A loud _thunk_ resounded as she smoothly whipped out her cellphone and slapped it on the table.

“Numbers.” _Wait. Use your big girl words._ “I want both of your numbers.” She glanced between Daichi and Sugawara, not really stopping to think ‘maybe this could be posed better, as in, a question or a request rather than a demand.’ Regardless, the two complied, albeit chuckling the entire time. As they typed, Sukai used her new fork and began slurping up ramen at an alarming rate. Hopefully the food stuffed in her face would keep her from saying anymore dumb shit.

Thankfully, the conversation carried on without her. The three volleyball players began discussing their upcoming training schedule, matches, players, and other things of the like. Sukai was grateful for the reprieve, taking as much time as she could to re-sort her mental rolodex of fuckery and calm her frazzled nerves. Not often do men take this bisexual disaster by surprise, but today Koushi definitely got the one up on her. Next time, Sukai was determined to beat him at his own game.

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

**Author's Note:**

> keeping the chapters short, as it's mostly random nonsensical drabble. part 2 is coming soon~


End file.
